Matchmaker
by finchelgleek2500
Summary: Sue Sylvester is president. Guess what that means? That's right. Matchmakers pairing girls and boys up. How will Finn and Rachel find their way to each other through the matchmaking business?
1. President Sue Sylvester

A/N: Trying out a new story, I will still continue to write Dance With Me as well.

* * *

Matchmaker, Matchmaker,  
Make me a match,  
Find me a find,  
Catch me a catch  
Matchmaker, Matchmaker  
Look through your book,  
And make me a perfect match  
~_Matchmaker_ from _Fiddler on the Roof_

* * *

Things had never been like this before. At least not until Sue Sylvester had become President Sue Sylvester. Let's just say that Sue believed that marriage was not a toy. Of course it had something to do with the high divorce rate that existed in the United States. It also had something to do with the fact that Sue's own parents were divorced, and most of all that Sue herself was not married.

When Sue had become an option for the final voting, nobody in Lima thought that she had an even remote chance of winning. She had proven the small town wrong, winning with 75% of the vote. Apparently America was more unhappy with their lives then Lima thought.

The first order of business Sue had changed when she had her power was exactly what she had promised. Sue had somehow found a way to create a whole new way of living for everyone. There were now matchmakers set up all over the country. In every city, depending on its size, there were matchmakers readily available to match boys and girls up for marriage.

The system was not as simple as it sounded though. When a boy or girl turned sixteen, the day after their birthday, they were sent to their local matchmaker office. There they would fill out papers that outlined their life and who they were specifically. The matchmakers would take it from there, searching files of every opposite gender in the local area. If need be, they could broaden their search range. A matchmaker received three chances to match a girl/boy to find their perfect match. If they failed after three tries, they would be fired. If they were successful, then they would be able to keep their job and receive a gradual raise over a period of time.

Once a matchmaker thought that they found the right person, the two people would be sent on frequent dates for a month, and after a month, if both people enjoyed each other enough, they would become lawfully wedded between that point and when they graduated high school. If one or both of them did not think that they could spend forever with each other, then the matchmaker would find a new match.

Personally, Rachel thought that the whole matchmaking system was stupid. She didn't understand why people who were complete strangers had the right to plan and decide her romantic future for her. What if she had to settle for a match, when really there was someone out there who was really the one, but she had never gotten the chance to meet him because of the matchmaking scheme? Rachel was infuriated. Her birthday was only in two weeks, and she couldn't stop thinking about how soon she would be going on dates with strange men who might be the complete opposite of what she wanted.

In a way, she was jealous of her dads. Her dads had gotten married before President Sue Sylvester had become President Sue Sylvester, and therefore were allowed to stay together even after the law was enforced. They had found each other. Being gay must have been hard enough without having to go through the whole matchmaking process. She knew that those who were gay had to specifically tell their matchmakers so that they could focus on the right gender for their clients.

The more money the better. If you had more money, that resulted in receiving a better matchmaker. Rachel sighed. Her fathers had money, but it wasn't that. It was the fact that everything in this country had been so messed up since Sue had become president.

Rachel stood in front of her locker with a heavy heart. Most of all she was worried about what she looked like. She knew she wasn't as aesthetically pleasing as most girls. Most girls received surgery to make themselves look more beautiful, that way they would receive less rejections from their matches when they turned sixteen.

Rachel watched as the school hottie strutted down the hallway, flipping her blonde locks with a dramatic swish. Quinn Fabray. Rachel didn't understand why Quinn had gotten surgery. Her body and face had been flawless. Now Quinn looked so fake, so unnatural. Her nose was shaped unnaturally, her boobs shook sickeningly like Jello, and her face was so tightly stretched, it looked painful. Yet, most boys hoped that they had a chance to be matched with Quinn, Captain of the Cheerios.

Almost every girl received a large amount of surgeries, at least those who could afford them. Rachel's dads could afford them, but Rachel had denied the chance without hesitation. Sure she had a large nose and her breasts weren't that large, but that didn't mean she would allow Sue's law to affect how she lived her life in every aspect.

Rachel put a small smile on her face as she saw her best friend walk down the hallway, oh yeah, was it mentioned that Sue's law also forced boys to attend a separate school from the girls, no? Well, now you know. Santana waved enthusiastically at her best friend Rachel, her other best friend Brittany standing by her side. Santana and Brittany had been so beautiful before their surgeries, but she still loved them just as much. Their parents had forced them into it, although they had been satisfied with the way that they had looked before.

"What's up, Dwarf? Why do you look like someone just deflated all the life out of you?" Santana asked with sincere sympathy and curiosity. Rachel had known Santana as long as she could remember. She had come to know and love the nickname of Dwarf, because Santana admired Rachel's natural petite size, and she meant Dwarf to be a compliment.

"I was just thinking about the future, San. Don't you ever wonder how things will change?"

Brittany looked thoughtful for a moment, "I wonder how Lord Tubbington learned to poop chocolate bars."

"That was very insightful, Brittany." Rachel politely complimented Brittany.

Santana discreetly nodded with a glint of something else in her eyes, "Personally, Berry, I think that you are just thinking about all the matchmaker shit you're gonna have to deal with in two weeks." Santana said with a wink.

Rachel normally would chide Santana for cursing, but Rachel had accustomed herself to it recently. Probably because she wished she could curse as freely as Santana.

"You will be reporting all of your matchmaking details to me, Dwarf." Santana said with a smirk, "You can't hold anything back from me. My psychic Mexican third eye will definitely notice if you do."

Rachel's spirits were lifted as she giggled softly, "Of course, San. Brittany you won't be spared from the details either."

Brittany stared at her in utter confusion, "What details?"

Rachel and Santana laughed as Brittany still looked confused. They shared a brief group hug and headed off to their classes.

* * *

Finn stared up blankly at the chalkboard. His birthday was approaching in about two weeks, which meant only one thing. Matchmaking. He shuddered at the thought. The thought of people planning out the rest of his romantic future chilled him to the bone. He knew girls thought he was a stud, because he was quarterback of the football team, but that didn't mean he thought highly of every girl.

Now every girl seemed so fake and artificial. He wanted someone who loved him for everything that he was. He knew guys who were getting injected with steroids and finding ways to make themselves larger in size "down there". Finn didn't want that though.

His mom had gotten offered a remarriage, due to the death of her husband, Finn's dad. Now he had a stepfather named Burt Hummel, and a stepbrother named Kurt Hummel. Finn thought he had it hard, but he knew that Kurt had it worse, being openly gay in Lima was something that scared people. Mostly because nobody had ever been exposed to it before.

Finn worried about Kurt's future and his own, but he knew that his mom worried about his future education. The truth was, he didn't really know what he wanted to do after high school. Music was cool and all, but could he make a career out of that? He knew he wouldn't be able to snag a scholarship for football, which may or may not have disappointed him.

Now he had to add matchmaking to the pile of problems. Was it too much to ask to be able to swoon girls on his own, ask them out on dates, or get to know them on his own? School was enough and now he had to add dating to the list.

He vowed to himself to think about his true happiness and not to settle for a fake piece of plastic. Finn Hudson knew he was worth more than that, and that there was somebody out there who could use some reminding about how much they really were worth.

* * *

A/N: In this story Finn and Rachel's birthday are like two or three days apart, only because it adds to how the story plots out. This story is sort of what I would call a semi-dystopia. I actually wrote a story with this same plot on my laptop, but then it broke and I couldn't get the story back. I wanted to try something completely out of the blue and original and this is what I came up with. Follow, favorite, review, or maybe all three? I less than 3 my fans.


	2. Meeting The Devil's Workers

A/N: Wow. This story got a lot more feedback than I expected. I will be looking to update at least one chapter of this story a week, probably on Saturdays. Mark your calendars, I'm kidding. Sort of. I know this story might've confused some people, but please bear with me.

* * *

Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control.

~anonymous

* * *

Two weeks had gone by in a flash, and now Rachel was sixteen. Her dads had driven her to the Matchmaker Office with her identification and personality papers filled out precisely. They were told to come and get her in three hours. She crinkled her nose nervously as she sat in the cushioned chairs in the waiting room, flipping anxiously through a magazine full of beautiful girls who seemed to be taunting her large nose.

She closed the magazine to try and stray her mind away from the thoughts of all of those girls. Her hands reached up and rubbed her temples to try and ease her throbbing headache.

"Rachel Berry?" Rachel opened her eyes that had somehow shut, and saw a very young ginger woman standing at the door that entered into the back rooms of the building. She had on a bright yellow blouse and a high-waisted black skirt. Her eyes were large and brown. If anything, she even looked a little nervous.

Rachel stood and walked over to her. "That's me." She responded with a small wave. The woman smiled gently at her; was that sympathy in her eyes?

The woman introduced herself, "Hi. I am Emma Pillsbury-Schuester."

Rachel's eyes widened. "You're Mr. Schue's wife?"

Mrs. Schuester nodded, "You must be one of his high-spirited Glee kids. He teaches at both of the girls' and boys' schools, you know."

Rachel suddenly felt a little happier knowing that her romantic life was in th hands of somebody who actually had a reliable and decent husband.

Mrs. Schuester led Rachel to her office, which was neatly organized. Nothing seemed out of place or awkwardly strewn about. Rachel wished that her life could look like her office. She took a seat at the chair in front of her desk.

"So, Mrs. Schuester-"

"Please, call me Emma."

"Okay, Emma, I am not quite sure what we are actually going to do for the next few hours..."

"Well, Rachel, you happen to be my very first client. I just recently got this job after I quit being a guidance counselor. So this is a whole new experience for me too." Emma explained, "You will only be spending three hours here so that I can interview you. I am going to ask you some questions and write down your answers for future reference."

Rachel's eyes narrowed nervously, "What kind of questions?"

"Don't worry, Rachel, you'll be fine."

Rachel shifted in her chair, tugged on her skirt, and smoothed it down. She sat up straighter, "I am ready."

Emma pulled a large packet out of her desk drawer, "Okay, question number one. What are your plans for the future?"

Rachel burst into a detailed description about how her dream was to go to New York and be on Broadway. She hoped to intend NYADA. Her eyes scanned the thorough and meticulous writing Emma was using to describe her future plans. Rachel's eyes scanned the room and her gaze landed on a man standing outside of the office window. He was already looking at her. Rachel immediately recognized him as the quarterback of the McKinley Titans football team.

She brought her gaze back to Emma with little more than scarce thought about him.

"Question number two. How do you feel about kids?"

* * *

Finn was a little nervous; why was he going to be here for three hours? Honestly, he was a little scared of his matchmaker. Her name was Shannon Beiste.

"Finn Hudson, huh? I think I will just call you Lurch."

Finn was too intimidated to do anything but nod.

Beiste began to lead him to her office, when they passed the office of another matchmaker, her name was Emma Pillsbury-Schuester. Hey, Mr. Schue's wife! He wasn't too worried about her name though. He was more distracted by the petite brunette sitting in a chair in front of the matchmakers desk. Her looks blew him away. Her brown hair was curled into small waves that spiraled and cascaded down her back and hung in front of her shoulders. She wore a short, dark blue skirt and a pink v-neck short sleeve shirt.

There were no words to describe her. She was so naturally beautiful. He didn't know who he was, but she took his breath away. He reluctantly looked away and took longer strides to catch up with Beiste. They entered into her office. It was a bit cluttered, but Finn didn't mind.

He sat down in the chair that sat in front of her desk. He noticed that Beiste was staring at him with a funny smile on her face.

"What?"

"I saw you looking at her, Finn."

Finn's ears turned bright red, as did his face, "I honestly have no idea who you are talking about."

"She's quite a looker isn't she, Rachel Berry?" She murmured more to herself than to him.

"Is that her name?" Finn eagerly questioned.

"Don't be too excited, Lurch. But yes, that is her name. It just happens to be both of your guys' first days here."

So she was new too. He wondered if there was a chance of him being matched with her. He highly doubted it, but who knew?

Finn was unfocused as Beiste asked him several questions about his future and kids and al, that. Sure he cared, but he didn't really want to care about all of that stuff, right now.

Finally after three hours of a mix of probing and meaningless questions, he was free to leave the Matchmaker Office. He breathed a sigh of relief, but quickly breathed it back in when he saw who was also waiting outside for their parents to pick them up.

Rachel.

He wanted her to know who he was, although he bet that she already did.

He walked over to where he stood and held out his hand, "I'm Finn. Is it your first day coming here too?" There was nothing wrong with pretending not to know anything.

The girl looked at him almost shyly, she brushed her hair back behind her ear, and held her hand out to him.

"I'm Rachel, and yes it is my first day here."

He tried to indulge her in polite chit chat, but he couldn't help but feel that she wasn't as interested as most high school girls in Lima would be in talking to him. This just fueled his attraction towards Rachel.

She interrupted his sentence, "Why are you talking to me exactly? In case you haven't noticed, I am sort of a loser, and you aren't."

A car pulled up to the curb and Rachel began to walk towards it, Finn almost lost hope completely, but then she turned around and said, "Bye, Finn."

He returned her goodbye with a small wave and a smile. There was something unique about Rachel that he couldn't get out of his mind as his mom tried to discuss how the matchmaking had gone. He gave her short one to five word answers.

All he had learned from his trip to the Matchmaker Office was that he had to see her again. And by her, he meant Rachel.

* * *

A/N: I kept this chapter short and sweet, because I have written so much today. See how I didn't give the answer to every interview question? Yup. That's right. Keeping some info classified until later. But as you can see, Finchel can never be avoided for long. I less than 3 you guys.


	3. And So We Meet Our First Match

A/N: From here on out, I will be trying to make my chapters longer on both stories (Matchmaker and Dance With Me).

* * *

_According to Greek mythology humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves._

_~Anonymous_

* * *

Rachel carefully set out three plates with forks, knives, and spoons properly placed at their sides. The floral tablecloth had been straightened out and spread over the table with an almost royal feel. Knowing her dads, she knew they would be more absorbed with how her visit to the matchmaker's office had gone. But she also knew that a beautifully set table and wonderfully cooked dinner could distract them from asking questions about some of the juicy details that she wanted to withhold. Especially the ones about Finn.

She still couldn't quite understand why he had even approached her after he had exited the building. He had actually been trying to talk to her, which had really caught Rachel off guard. Fortunately, Rachel could sniff out suspicious situations, and she felt that she had been sandwiched into one; there was only one reason that she found valid about why the handsome, popular quarterback would even look at her. He must've been set up to trick her or pull a prank on her. Normally Rachel didn't mind meeting a new friend now and then, but Finn was different. Her walls had been firmly raised to the opportunities he had provided for her to speak. No matter how strongly she felt about guarding her personal life from Finn, she couldn't stop herself from saying goodbye.

The vanilla-scented candles were lit, and Rachel was patiently waiting for her dads to come home from the grocery store. They had insisted in buying Rachel another large cake in celebration of the start if her matchmaking process. Thoughts of tomorrow wandered into her mind. When she returned to the matchmaker's office tomorrow, Emma would already have found her first option or match. This meant that the day after tomorrow, she would be on a date with a complete stranger. They would have to see each other at least once a week for a month, but Rachel hoped that there would be a loophole to get her out of a "relationship" that she really didn't want to be in.

"Princess, we're home!" She heard her dad announce with literally the most amount of enthusiasm that she thought anybody could muster when using those words.

She walked to the front door where they were standing, raised herself onto her toes, and placed a kiss on both of their cheeks.

They shared a look of surprise with each other when they saw the extravagant set up and meal that was placed on their dining room table.

She led them over to the table, guiding them into their designated seats. Rachel took her spot across the table from them. As they dug into Rachel's fancy cooking, she relayed everything about her experience at the matchmaker's office, carefully leaving out her exchanged heavy glance with Finn and their brief one-sided conversation. She let out a sigh of relief when they appeared satisfied with her story. They seemed genuinely excited about who she would be matched with first.

"I hope he's a young, healthy Jewish boy," one of her dads explained to the other, "It is very important that we conserve our Jewish roots and continue to practice our faith."

Rachel rolled her eyes subtly in the low lighting. Meeting someone Jewish was not too important to her, but she knew it would please her dads and win them over. After she was bloated and her fathers seemed satisfied, she politely excused herself and walked up the stair steps, planning out everything she would say to Santana.

Her phone was sitting on the pink spread covering her bed. Picking it up, she realized that she had five missed calls from Santana. Rachel chuckled and dialed Santana's number, waiting impatiently for her to answer.

A loud voice replaced the rings, startling Rachel, "Finally, Chica! I have been waiting for you to call me!"

"San, calm down. I have a lot to tell you, and I am pretty short on time right now; I have a lot of homework to do tonight."

"Okay, Smarty Pants. Spill the juice."

Rachel repeated everything that she had told her dads, still withholding the information about Finn.

"Hold on, Berry," Rachel cursed under her breath, of course Santana would figure it out for herself, "My psychic Mexican third eye is sensing that you are not telling me the whole story."

How could Rachel get away with not telling her dads about Finn, but Santana could call her bluff within minutes?

She sighed, "You know Finn Hudson, right?"

"Quarterback Finn Hudson?" Santana scoffed, "How could I not know him? The whole town of Lima, Ohio knows him."

"Well him and I might have had some . . . interaction."

"Interaction?" Santana asked incredulously, "What kind of interaction?"

"Not the kind you are thinking about, San," Rachel explained while wrinkling her nose in disgust, "He made eye contact with me while he walking past Emma's office, more than a just a quick look over though. Then when he came out if the building, he approached me. He tried talking to me, but I gave him the cold shoulder as a my automatic self-defense mechanism."

Santana was quiet for a few seconds, "Well, Ms. Rachel Berry, it seems as though this Finn Hudson my have developed a little crush on you."

"Wh- what?" Rachel sputtered in shock, "I thought he had just been put up by his friends to pull a prank on me or something!"

After Santana had cackled at her remark, they had finished their conversation, leaving Rachel more than confused about Finn's emotions towards her.

Little did she know that Finn was thinking the same things about her.

* * *

The next day, Rachel was, although she wouldn't admit it, slightly pleased that she heard a familiar husky voice following behind her.

"Back again, I see?" Finn questioned with an amused look twinkling in his eyes.

"This isn't exactly something that I can skip out on, Finn," Rachel retorted with strong dose of sarcasm.

Finn nodded in understanding; he politely held the door to the building open as Rachel walked in, shooting him a small thankful smile.

They headed their separate ways; Rachel to Emma's office and Finn to Beiste's.

Rachel plopped herself down into the seat unceremoniously, already tired of all of this matchmaking. Emma greeted her with a cheeriness that Rachel found present every time they met. Her eyes followed Emma's hands as they nimbly flew through drawers of confidential files and other papers.

Emma finally found what she was looking for, pulling it out and placing it upon the table with a grace that only she could accomplish.

"Well, Rachel, I was able to find a boy who will be perfect for your first match," Emma voiced, "He is even Jewish!"

Rachel almost groaned audibly when she saw the picture that Emma had slid across her desk. In the picture, there was a boy who was obviously her age. He had a Mohawk running from the top of his forehead to where his neck started. Obviously trying to over display what he thought were his assets, he was flexing his bulging muscles that were exposed from the non-existent sleeves on his tank top.

Emma obviously could pick up how Rachel felt just by a quick scan of her facial expression, "I know he looks a little . . . prideful, but I am sure there is a lot more to him than meets the eye. His file says he loves music, and he is actually one of my clients just like you."

Rachel couldn't hide her disappointment. She was at least hoping for someone a little more . . . acceptable.

Emma glanced outside her window, as though looking for watching bystanders, "You can't tell anybody, but I will make a deal with you. Since you are technically my very first client, although now I have several clients that I am working with, I will offer you a kind of escape. Just attend two dates with Noah, and if you really can't stand him after the second date, I will allow you guys to avoid having to attend dates with each other for the rest of the month."

Rachel couldn't be more satisfied with the loophole that Emma had presented her with, "Thank you, Emma. I would hug you, but I feel like you wouldn't be comfortable with that."

Emma nodded in agreement, "I am glad we could come to this compromise, Rachel. This is how the dates will work. Noah will pick the destination of the dates, I will communicate the times and days of the dates to you, and he will pick you up from your home. You will have to discuss and agree upon a curfew with him. Remember, I only get three chances to help you find your match before I will be fired," Emma finished with a grimace.

Rachel seriously considered her last words. She couldn't bear to settle for anybody, but she didn't want to put Emma's life in jeopardy by potentially getting her fired either. A heavy sigh, a tiny stamp of her foot, and Rachel was walking. Her dad had texted her, informing her that both of them had to work late tonight, so she would have to walk home today.

The street lamps were on; Rachel knew it was a half hour walk home, but she could handle it. A loud honk sounding from behind her caused her to jump in shock, holding a hand to her chest in surprise.

The tinted window of a new-looking hybrid car rolled down slowly, the car halted to a stop right beside her.

"I own a rape whistle!" She exclaimed, clutching her bag in fright.

She heard a familiar deep chuckle, "Geez, Rach. I was just going to offer you a ride. Being the gentleman my mother raised me to be, I can't just let a teenage girl walk home in the dark like this."

Rachel hesitated, but as she looked at Finn's face again, she observed how the streetlight illuminated his face perfectly, displaying the contours of his face and making his eyes look even more beautiful. Her feet guided her to the passenger door, and she opened it and climbed in. The smell of Finn's cologne was inviting and she breathed it in as inconspicuously as she could.

"You really didn't have to pick me up, Finn," Rachel brushed her hair back behind her ear nervously.

"I would do it for anybody," Finn shrugged the comment off with humility.

"Did you just learn how to drive?" Rachel wondered curiously; he had only just turned sixteen recently.

"Yeah, my family put all their money together to buy this car for me. It's pretty sweet car, and, hey, why not save the environment and look cool doing it?" Finn seemed to have a permanent grin plastered onto his face.

Rachel couldn't stop a smile from appearing on her face. She gave Finn only the necessary directions to drive her back to her house. He slowed down in front of her driveway, "Thank you, Finn. I would still be walking if you hadn't picked me up."

Finn made direct eye contact with her and put a hand on her shoulder, "It was really not a problem. If you ever need a ride, you can always ask me."

Her stomach was fluttering, and her eyes shifted to the large hand placed on her shoulder. He was watching her with an unidentifiable expression on his face. She moved her shoulder away from his reach, ignoring the hurt expression that flashed in his eyes.

"Goodbye, Finn. I hope your date goes well with your first match." Who isn't me.

"You too, Rachel."

She left his car, wondering if she should look back to give a Finn a lingering gaze and memorize the look frozen on his face. Rachel decided better of it though, if she glanced back it would make her weak. Her feet wanted to resist this unsure decision, but Rachel wasn't controlled fully by her feet she forced her mind to guide her to the door, walking inside, and locking it behind her.

She trudged upstairs to her room, plunking herself onto her bed. The thoughts and feelings she was having about Finn surely weren't appropriate for her situation. Only matchmakers make the decisions, and Rachel couldn't allow herself to become anything more than friends with Finn. She needed to remind herself that what she wanted wasn't always what was best. Her hands began to wring together. Could Santana be right? Could her possible feelings towards Finn be mirrored right back to her?

* * *

Finn sat alone at his dining room table, rubbing his temples roughly. He had a raging headache, and his mom wasn't due home for another 2-3 hours. Burt and Kurt were out for their monthly father/son bonding day. His mom was always working late shifts. Even with Burt's pleading, she still took a lot of responsibility for earning money to support the family.

Finn really wished his mom was home though. He wanted to have somebody around to discuss how today's trip to the matchmaker's office had gone. Although calling Puck was always an option, he was going through his own matchmaking process, and he didn't really think of it in the same way that Finn did. To be honest, Finn had been more than slightly disappointed by the girl he had first been matched up with. Her name was Tina Cohen-Chang. Finn didn't doubt that she was a sweet girl, but she just didn't seem like the girl for him. Jumping to conclusions through judgement was not how Finn played the game though, he would go on the dates and get to know Tina.

She was an Asian girl, her hair was streaked with dark blue, and her makeup seemed to be different every day. Finn could bet she had a story though, just like anybody else. Those stories were what made people who they were, and until he heard it, he would not offend Tina.

He thought of who he had expected for a first match. Maybe someone small and short, what's that word? Oh yeah. Petite. Finn always thought that brunettes rocked. Her eyes? Probably a color that had a lot of depth and emotion. Suddenly he realized that in his mind, he was creating a replica of Rachel. Nothing could happen between them. At least not yet.

Even if really wanted something to happen.

* * *

****A/N: Happy birthday to my older sis, today is her day! I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. I realize that I might not be the best writer on , but it really means a lot to have people supporting me and encouraging me. Writing is my passion, and my fans fuel it. I less than 3 you guys.


	4. Pull Back the Cover, Reveal Your Flaws

A/N: Gosh, I actually had a social life on the weekend, guys! Applause! I will stop blabbering and get on with the story, also yay for Cory Monteith leaving rehab!

* * *

_"If music be the food of love, play on,_  
_Give me excess of it; that surfeiting,_  
_The appetite may sicken, and so die." _  
_― William Shakespeare, Twelfth Night_

* * *

Santana stood behind Rachel, both of them double-checking Rachel's reflection for any mishaps or fixable flaws. She ran her hands through Rachel's curls, gently unraveling them into beautiful waves. Rachel stepped away from the Santana's proximity, doing a small spin for her. Her knee-length hot pink dress twirled with her. She giggled at the expression on Santana's face.

"What do you think?" Rachel examined the dress she was wearing, nervously tugging on it as she waited for Santana's harsh criticism.

The room was silent for a few seconds, "Let's just say that if the bad ass you are seeing tonight doesn't find you sexy as hell, then he must be blind, 'cuz, Dwarf, you look amazing!"

Rachel stopped nervously tugging on her dress, and instead a bright smile replaced the anxiety worrying her face. "You really think so?"

Santana approached Rachel and gently caressed her arm in a friendly manner, "Berry, I realize that you have some serious self-confidence issues, but believe me now when I say that any guy would find you attractive right now. Probably any girl too."

Rachel giggled, "You know I don't play for that team, Santana, but thank you."

Rachel knew that Santana and Brittany both had some feelings for each other that they had never really discussed before. They acknowledged it, but ignored it at the same time.

"It's not too late to change your mind, Dwarf," Her eyes examining Rachel's body.

"Very funny, but my heart is locked, and waiting to be opened by the right man, who unfortunately I will have to try to find through matchmaking." A sigh escaping her mouth, almost in self-defeat.

She turned when she felt a hand that had placed itself upon her shoulder, "Rachel, I know that you will find somebody. Everybody is destined to meet someone, and even through this matchmaking blasphemy, I know that in the end you will find exactly what you need."

The smile that appeared on both of their faces was unstoppable. "You always know what to say to make me feel better, San. Thank you."

Santana crumbled under Rachel's meaningful compliment. They shared a friendly hug, with tears filling their eyes. Their emotions were more than over what Santana had told her. It was more about their continuous friendship throughout the years.

Their eyes connected, and they stared at each for a few seconds, after finally sharing a laugh of happiness. They both knew what kind of friendship they had; it was one they wanted to keep.

* * *

Finn tugged at the collar of his dress shirt irritatedly. He felt like the clothes were literally suffocating him, and he would disintegrate, leaving behind a huge puddle of sweat. Shaking, he reached for the doorbell sitting next to the door. It rang eerily, echoing back and forth in his mind. This was his first date, and he would not mess it up under any circumstances. He brushed his hand across his forehead, wiping any traces of sweat off of his face.

A petite Asian woman opened the door and gave Finn a sort of grimace after looking him over.

"Hi. I'm uh here to pick up Tina." He mentally slapped himself at those disgusting words. Stop the vomit!

The woman who he assumed to be her mother, glanced at him one more time and turned her back, calling, "Tina! The boy is here!"

Great. Either she hadn't bothered to tell her mother his name, or her mother didn't bother to use it. Such a great beginning of the night. His tie constricted violently around his neck, and he tugged at it angrily, completely missing the entrance of Tina. She politely cleared her throat, and Finn blushed violently. Great, now he looked like an idiot who couldn't manage a tie, which was technically true, because Kurt had tied it for him, but Tina didn't need to know that.

"Um, hi," Finn squeaked nervously. He examined the black dress that she donned, it was a sort of intricate lace pattern, and her hair was pulled back into a prim, yet casual, ponytail, with small strands of hair framing her face.

"H-hello," Finn didn't predict that she had a stutter, but people are people, and he had to accept them for who we are, "I'm T-tina, and you must be F-finn?"

Finn nodded his head in agreement, "Yep. That's me."

He led her to his new Hybrid, that he didn't mention had been thoroughly cleaned less than two hours ago, and he drove to the place he had decided to take her. Although he had wanted to go bowling, Beiste had insisted that he bring Tina somewhere more romantic for their first date, such as Breadstix, and save the bowling for the later dates. He had glumly agreed, and now here he was, driving to Breadstix.

Breadstix wasn't cheap, but it also wasn't unaffordable, either. He pulled up into the actually quite occupied parking lot, and realized that a lot of other matches had chosen to come here as well. He felt a little better after he saw a very familiar Mohawk in one of the booths in the restaurant. Obviously, Puck was on a date of his own, but he couldn't recognize who the girl was.

"Table for two, reserved under the name of Hudson." Finn watched as the waitress found two menus and led them to the booth that happened to be located across from Puck and his date's. Finn politely pulled out the chair for Tina to sit in, and Finn took his seat across from her.

"Hey, man! I didn't know you were going to be here with your first match!" Puck leaned in closer to Finn's ear, "I got matched with a girl who is such a prune and a total loser. You have a better chance of getting laid tonight than I do, and that's coming from me."

Finn's curiosity got the better of him, and he stuck his head around Puck's body to see who he had been matched with. Oh my God, was that . . . Rachel? What the fuck? Puck got matched up with Rachel, while he was stuck with Tina? His body coursed with jealous rage.

"You got Rachel?" He couldn't contain the jealousy that he was about to explode with.

"Yeah, man, you know her? The only upside about her is that she's Jewish, and faith comes first to my mother. Otherwise, she is a total freak. I don't know how Emma thought we would be a good match. All she's been talking about is music and Broadway and shit. I'm already bored."

"Noah?" Rachel was looking at the back of Puck's body expectantly, as though she was telepathically communicating with him to come back to the table and continue their date.

She gazed at Finn for a few seconds and quickly averted her gaze from him, and stared down at her food, poking it adorably with her fork, while wrinkling her nose.

Puck was saying something to him. "-refuses to call me Puck! Who does that?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, dude. Get your head out of your ass. I gotta go. Enjoy your Asian."

Finn grimaced and brought his attention back to Tina. He could hear Puck's loud voice over all of the other couples in the restaurant.

"So . . . Do you know Rachel?" Finn hoped it wasn't too weird to be asking this question to Tina.

"I do, actually. She's in my Glee Club." Tina looked thoughtful for a moment, "Although it pains me to admit it, she is very talented, even though she does hog all of the solos . . . "

Finn was so absorbed in the small piece of information that Tina had just given him, that he almost missed the fact that Tina had lost her stutter. Key word, almost.

"What happened to your stutter?" Finn blurted without hesitation, "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

Tina looked down at the table, and seemed to zone out from reality. Just when Finn thought that she was just going to ignore his question, she finally spoke up, "It's fake, my stutter. It's fake. I have been pretending to have one since third grade when I didn't want to do a speech. But then I realized that it scared people away from me; it kept me isolated. And I liked not having the attention. I thought it made me different and unique. But recently, I have been forgetting to keep up the act. I guess I finally cracked," Tina managed a weak grimace.

Finn couldn't quite understand why she would fake a stutter, but that wasn't really what was important. Nobody should need to feel like they had to pretend to have a stutter for what they think is their benefit. Even though he had no romantic feelings towards Tina, he thought they would be good friends, at least.

"People should love you for who you are. Not everyone can appreciate that, but some people can. I think Glee Club can bring you to them. It did for me."

Tina beamed and nodded in agreement. She excused herself to go to the bathroom, leaving Finn alone at the table. He ordered for the both of them, and focused his gaze onto Rachel and Puck's table.

"So are we gonna get it on tonight, or am I wasting my time here?" Puck asked bluntly. Finn knew that Rachel wasn't that kind of girl.

"Noah! How dare you imply that vulgarity so bluntly?" she sputtered angrily. Finn thought she was actually going to strike him across the face.

"Come on, baby." Rachel felt very uncomfortable, as Noah reached across the table and caressed her hand in a sensual way.

He brought his face closer to Rachel's and tried to place a sloppy kiss onto her lips.

Finn found himself beside the table in seconds, tugging Puck's face off of Rachel.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing?" Finn exclaimed angrily.

"Chill out, man. I was just making a move. Rachel enjoyed it, right?"

They both looked at Rachel, who was roughly rubbing her hand against her mouth.

Puck glared at Finn, "Told you, man."

"Dude, she's totally rubbing your slobber off!"

They began a loud debate, their voices raising louder and louder. Pretty soon all of the customers' eyes were on Puck, Finn, and their crude language.

"Excuse me?" A waitress was standing between Finn and Puck. "I am going to have to ask you two to leave. You are causing a lot of ruckus and scaring some of our customers."

Finn growled, and Puck snarled. They left the restaurant angrily. "Thanks for ruining my night and any chance I had with Rachel."

"You had no chance," Finn mumbled.

"Says who? You?" Puck retorted, "You don't even know the Jewish chick!"

Puck stormed off angrily, leaving Finn waiting alone outside of the restaurant. Tina approached him quietly.

"I know you don't like me," she began, "I don't like you either. I think we should just go on these dates for this month as friends."

Finn was glad that Tina understood exactly how he felt. Before he could say anything, Tina continued speaking, "I know you like Rachel. I see it in the way you look at her. Can I trust you with a secret?"

"We're friends. Of course you can."

Tina looked around before lowering her voice, "I have a boyfriend outside of the matchmaker business. I just go on these dates so nobody gets suspicious. Mike and I can't keep up the act forever though. We can't date endless amounts of boys and girls; we are trying to petition against the matchmaking law. If you have any ideas, anything could help. Mike and I know for sure that we are in love though."

With those words, Tina left him, leaving words swirling in his mind. He assumed that Mike had come to pick her up.

"Hey," a very beautiful feminine voice announced into the chill air. He immediately knew who stood behind him.

* * *

A/N: I had to add a big Tina scene, because one, I am half Asian, and two, I really relate to Tina. I never faked a stutter, but I feel like we share some same emotions and experiences. I am going to a state writer's festival this Saturday, so I'll do my best to update a chapter around that! Thanks for sticking with me guys, I less than 3 you!


	5. Curious Exploration

A/N: Gotta go to a surprise party that I am throwing for my best friend tomorrow and going to go running with my other friend for one or two hours. It's gonna be a long day, and then a crazy sleepover. I haven't watched the season four finale yet, but honestly I wasn't all that impressed with season four. I won't make any snappy judgements on here, but that's just how I feel about season four.

* * *

_Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye._  
_~H. Jackson Brown Jr._

* * *

"Hey. What's up?" Finn's palms began to sweat excessively and his stomach twisted and tugged nervously.

"I just wanted to ask you how your date went," Rachel shrugged, "It looked like you were having fun with Tina."

Was Rachel Berry jealous? Finn smirked, "We had a good time. Tina's a very nice girl. What about you and Puck? How'd that go?"

"Noah," Rachel exhaled, "is a very unique person. Although I find him a tad bit prideful, he was quite a gentleman at some points. He is also Jewish."

Finn could call Rachel's bluff from a mile away. He chuckled huskily. "I know you're lying, Rachel. I have never heard so many compliments directed towards Puck all at once."

Rachel stomped her foot in an adorable manner. "And I thought I had you fooled!" she cursed under her breath, "Noah has a sex addiction. He just kept asking about whether or not we were going to "do it" tonight."

"That's Puckerman for ya," Finn answered without surprise, "He's more of a fuck first and talk later man."

Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but closed it just as quickly. "Why am I telling you this? I barely know you." She missed the hurt expression that was covering Finn's face. "I actually just came to ask you for a ride home; my dads are working late again."

Finn brought his face back to a nonchalant expression. "Um. Yeah. Of course."

"I hope it's not too much of a burden. I would be willing to pay you some gas money for your trouble."

Finn waved his hand at her. "I can't take your money. You only live like a few minutes from where I live anyways, so don't worry about it."

She shot him a look of utter uncertainty, but chose to accept his friendly deeds. The car ride was silent, as Rachel stared blankly out of the window, and Finn seemed extra concentrated on driving to Rachel's house. He finally pulled in to her empty driveway, and turned his gaze onto her face.

"We're here," Finn stated, soon realizing how stupid he sounded.

Rachel chose not to respond. A voice in her mind was telling her something. Something that she couldn't quite identify yet. Finn's cellphone began to ring a familiar tune, and he quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Finn, sweetie, I am sorry, but Burt and I are stranded in Cincinnati right now. Our car broke down, and we have to stay overnight for it to get fixed up."

Burt and Finn's mom had gone shopping in Cincinnati, and when his mom shopped, she was very serious.

"So what are you getting at here?" Finn questioned bluntly.

"Well," Carole began, "Kurt is out of town with Blaine, as you know, and he has the spare house key. You won't be able to get inside the house, honey."

Finn was frustrated. "What?"

"You will have to find somewhere else to stay tonight. Maybe call up Puck or go find a hotel to stay at?" Carole sounded worried. "Finn, I am so sorry. I am trusting you to be mature tonight though and not to do anything stupid. On the bright side, I found exactly the kinds of clothes Kurt recommended me to buy, and might I add, they are wonderful!"

Finn rolled his eyes dramatically and grumbled his goodbyes. "Great," Finn stated as he hung up the phone and turned his attention back to Rachel who had been listening attentively to the whole conversation, "I need to find a place to stay tonight."

"You could stay at my house," Rachel blurted and quickly covered her mouth to try and blur her blunder.

Finn cracked a smile. "You know," he spoke, "that would work perfectly, especially because we are already parked right in front of your house!"

Rachel looked embarrassed, but then thoughtful, "I guess you could just stay tonight, considering that my dads are gone..."

Finn nudged her with his elbow, "This could be your way to repay me for the rides?"

Rachel exhaled heavily, "When you say it like that, how can I say no?"

He wanted to hug her so badly, but instead thanked her cheerily. She led him into her house, showing him a brief tour.

"You're welcome to eat or drink anything you find in the fridge," Rachel told him, "Make yourself at home, unless you have any weird habits, then please keep those for the vicinity of your own home."

He chuckled at Rachel's words of advice, and plopped himself onto the couch.

"I will be back in a few minutes, I am going to go change into more comfortable clothes. Then we can pop in a movie and eat some popcorn, sound good?" Rachel questioned. She was very eager to spend more time with Finn.

He carefully scanned Rachel's movie collection that was organized alphabetically. Thinking that Rachel wouldn't mind, he chose a movie that looked action-packed and like something he would enjoy. His eyes were examining the summary of the movie, so he didn't notice Rachel walking in very scantily clad.

She had felt the need to impress Finn, and somehow her mind had told her to wear her oversized t-shirt and no pants. Rachel wondered how Finn would react upon seeing her outfit.

"Holy..." Finn trailed off, as he looked up and down at her long legs and the rest of her body, "Rachel."

She was very satisfied when he gulped audibly. Her cheeks blushed bright red under his heavy gaze.

"Did you pick a movie?" Rachel asked innocently, "I actually don't want any popcorn; I am still pretty full from dinner."

Finn nodded. He was having a hard time focusing on anything besides the smoking hot body in front of him. Her legs were long, tan, and by the looks of them strong and flexible. The t-shirt revealed that she wasn't wearing bra below her shirt, and as she adjusted herself on the couch, he couldn't bring him to stop staring at her bouncing boobs.

He took deep breaths, telling himself to calm down. The movie had begun to play, but he didn't really want to watch the movie anymore. He looked over at Rachel, and found that she was already staring at him.

"Like what you see?" Finn boasted, pointing at his chiseled chest, "You should dig this."

Rachel giggled, "In your dreams."

She decided to tease Finn a little further; he suddenly found that Rachel was straddling him, her legs wrapped securely around his waist. His pants tightened as he felt the warmth of Rachel's core through her panties.

"You can kiss me if you want to." Rachel was staring at him intently, and he was staring back.

"I want to." Their lips met in a fiery passion, crashing together perfectly. His tongue pushed gently against her lips, asking for access. She granted it willingly, and their tongues explored and danced around in their mouths. Finn's hand crawled under Rachel's shirt and gently rubbed the side of her boob, earning a loud moan that was almost lost in their kiss.

Her hand trailed down his chest, rubbing and scratching gently in all the right areas. Rachel was curious; never before had she even touched a man's body like this. She brought her hand down onto the bulge in Finn's pants, and was surprised when his hips jerked and buckled up into hers. Finn elicited a loud throaty groan, and Rachel felt a burning need growing in her stomach. Potency was what she felt, and she wanted more.

She continued to gently rub Finn's erection through his dress pants, and he was gently massaging her breasts under her shirt. They were both so involved with one another, that they were lost in a parallel universe. Finn was forced to call the mailman when Rachel increased the speed of her rubbing, and he suddenly realized that his fantasy was reality.

"Rachel, wait-" Rachel pulled away from him quickly, suddenly shy and embarrassed.

"Finn, I'm sorry," Rachel rambled, "I don't know what got into me. I can't be kissing you; we have our matches."

"I know," Finn sighed, "That doesn't mean I didn't enjoy that though; you saw how much I did."

"I was just curious," Rachel admitted,

"Don't be sorry. I'm curious too."

Finn held Rachel on his lap as they tried to focus on the movie. His thoughts kept wandering back to their passionate kiss and Tina's talk about her secret boyfriend outside of the matchmaker business.

He looked down at Rachel who was clutching his arms tightly, her eyes were closed, and she looked peaceful. He placed a chaste kiss on her smooth forehead, and closed his eyes to relive the past few minutes in his dreams. It seemed as though Rachel Berry was becoming more of just a face with a name.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story! I put a lot of effort into all of my chapters, even though it may not seem like it. Leave a review, follow or favorite this story, and I will be so grateful! You guys rock and make life fun! I less than three you guys!


	6. Thinking of You

A/N: It's been a long week . . . I am counting down the days left until school is over! Only thirteen and a half for me! What about you guys? I auditioned for two solos in choir this week, which might contribute as to why this week has felt so dragged out, considering that I didn't get them. But it's fine, because I got one in the beginning of the year, so no worries. I've been missing Glee since the season finale, but I'm counting down the weeks until the season five premiere. Enjoy!

* * *

_The key is to keep company only with people who uplift you, whose presence calls forth your best._

_~Epictetus_

* * *

Rachel kicked off the blanket that was uncomfortably twisted tightly around her body. Upon opening her eyes, she realized that she was lying across the couch, her head plopped majestically on two plush pillows. The first smell that caught her attention was the one of Finn; the distinct odor of his laundry detergent and body wash filled her nostrils. Was Finn here, or was last night just a figment of her imagination.

Turning left and right, examining the room for any other signs pointing to Finn's presence. Her eyes locked upon a sticky note sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch.

_Thanks for letting me crash here last night. I had a nice time. Hope to see you again soon._

She read the note frantically, considering the thought of any hidden messages within the the short note. Did that mean he had actually enjoyed spending the night with her, or was he just saying that to be nice?

Last night had been . . . Wow. It was ineffable, unfathomable, and overall romantic. She had had the best night. The most exciting part being when their lips had met and created a fiery spark. The kiss had been more than magical.

But it was only a one night thing. It had to be a only one night thing. Rachel realized how she might have made a mistake inviting Finn to spend the night. They had slept side by side on her couch and had gotten very touchy feely last night. Although they had both pleaded curiosity, they both knew deep down that it had been more than curiosity. It had been a longing, a yearning.

* * *

How had he let a whole month pass since he had spent the night at Rachel's house? Right now, he would rather be anywhere but here. He was currently sitting at reserved Breadstix table with his second match. Of course, he had kept his promise with Tina, remembering to reject her and vice versa, but he made sure to keep her wise words in his mind.

The girl sitting in front of him was pretty, sure, but he felt that they had been matched due to their reputation and popularity at their respective schools.

"—prom queen this year," the blonde girl spoke confidently. "I'm sure I will win."

Each year, the boys' and girls' schools were integrated for the junior and senior prom. This was going to be his first year attending prom, because he was a junior. Quinn, the blonde girl in front of him, was also a junior attending the prom for the first time this year.

"Well, I think it's nice that you have so much confidence," Finn stated absentmindedly, "Not everyone has that kind of self-esteem."

Quinn completely ignored his words. "Do you have somewhere else to be?" she questioned with a look of annoyance covering her face. "You don't seem very eager to be here with me."

"Sorry," he apologized, not sure what he was being sorry for, "I'm just not really feeling well right now."

Lie. Lie. Lie. Finn was creating new lies as the conversation between him and Quinn progressed. Just being here with her didn't feel right, something was itching inside him. The thought of Rachel continuously pushed itself up to the front of his mind.

It had been a month since he had actually last seen her; maybe she was mad that he had left abruptly. All he knew was that he had been jerking off to that night with Rachel ever since it had happened. Now, here he sat, hiding himself completely in lies as he talked to this fake blonde.

Her large, round breasts were jiggling in her tight T-shirt, but Finn could care less. Sure, he enjoyed boobs, but fake, jelly-pumped ones? Not so much. Quinn's nose was slanted and angular, but it continued to annoy him. Everything about the girl in front of him screamed artificial and tons of expensive plastic surgeries.

The piercing emerald green eyes watched him carefully, observing every move as he chewed his penne pasta. "So . . . What are your plans for college? If you are looking to go." Finn decided talking about the future was a safe topic.

"I'm pretty sure that I will attend a local Ohio college, and then I will snatch a career as a real estate agent. Life in Lima is something realistic for me, although it has always been my dream to attend Yale . . ." Quinn spoke nostalgically, seeming to live in fear of her own future.

"That sounds reasonable," Finn responded, "I don't really have anything planned out yet, but I will probably start thinking about it more this summer."

Those earthy eyes weren't focused on him though, they were focused on another man who had just walked into Breadstix. His mohawk was styled precisely, and he was holding hands with a busty Latina. Finn was pretty sure her name was Santana.

"Take me home," Quinn demanded, "I can't be here when _he_ is here."

Directing a glare in Puck's direction, Quinn got out of her seat and stormed out of the restaurant. Finn quickly paid the bill and followed, meeting her by his car.

"What happened in there?" Finn asked curiously.

"Puck was my secret boyfriend before we turned sixteen and were forced to begin the whole matchmaking process. We were in love, at least I was in love. Then on my sixteenth birthday, completely out of the blue, he broke up with me. Just like that." Quinn snapped her fingers together to complete the simile.

"Sounds tough," Finn spoke, confused as to what kind of response she was looking for.

"It still hurts to see him around though, considering we broke up less than six months ago. Especially when I have to see him being matched with the unpopular Man Hands. That just hurt me most. I've been crossing my fingers that we would be matched, but no. Instead he gets placed with that Dwarf."

Finn cringed at the insults that were being used to describe Rachel, but he wondered who Rachel was being paired with right now. Allowing Quinn to rant on and on about Puck and Rachel and all her never-ending pain, Finn drove her home. She barely thanked him, and instead just burst out of his car, slamming the door and leaving.

Slightly offended, Finn drove off, and thought about the fact that he would have to date this girl for a whole month. The thought honestly scared him.

* * *

"Finn, are you—" Quinn began.

"Yes! I got a strike! I did it!" Quinn and Finn both turned to the left of their alley, and stared over at the couple that was currently using the alley right next to them. The couple was exactly Rachel and another guy that Finn couldn't recognize from this distance.

His blood began to boil as the curly-haired guy bent down and placed a kiss upon Rachel's soft ones. Now wasn't the time to lash out though. Self control, Finn.

Locating his black ball, he picked it up and rolled it down the alley with the perfection that only he had. Not even watching as the pins fell, he walked back over to the pizza sitting at the table. He grumpily munched on a new piece.

Quinn's eyes were trained on that jackass and Rachel, specifically judging Rachel and her wardrobe. She turned around to look at Finn, notifying him with her eyes that Rachel was going to ruin their whole night. Finn pretended to not notice her, continuing to chew his pizza.

"Jesse!" Rachel squealed, "You look _so_ funny!"

The curly-haired asshole was currently balancing greasy slices of pepperoni on his nose. And Rachel was finding it cute. Finn swore he was going to explode.

Rachel was clapping loudly at Jesse's balancing skills, when she suddenly caught sight of Finn. Her first instinctual thought was to wave, but she decided better of it, and brought her attention back to Jesse. She should have guessed; of course Quinn would have been matched with Finn. Popular people go with popular people. Why had she even hoped to be matched with him? Obviously he wasn't interested in her.

Jesse noticed that she didn't look entertained anymore. "Is there something wrong, my peach?"

Rachel truly admired Jesse. Like? Sure. Love? Not so sure. He had assigned her tons of odd pet names that were totally beginning to aggravate her. Was there something wrong with just calling her her regular name?

"I just—" Rachel paused to think of an excuse, "I just need to go, uh, freshen up."

Before Rachel could push open the door to the women's bathroom, a voice behind her made her freeze completely.

"_Rachel_."

* * *

A/N: Of course we all know who this mystery person is. Obviously it's Mr. Schue . . . I'm kidding! It's not, in case you guys can't read my sarcasm. I'm going to go enjoy my long weekend now! I hope you guys will too! I less than three you!


End file.
